


Empty and Clean

by imnotinlovewithyou



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omorashi, PWP, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotinlovewithyou/pseuds/imnotinlovewithyou
Summary: Dick and Jason have a game they like to play—how long can Jason make Dick wait before he pisses himself? They’re about to find out.—Literally just porn, ok.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 79





	Empty and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This contains alpha/beta/omega dynamics and omorashi, which is basically a pissing kink. If that’s not your thing I totally understand! It’s not for everyone. This is your warning to click away if either of those sound icky to you <3

“Hey, baby,” Jason says softly, nipping Dick’s neck with gentle affection.

The omega has been napping, snuggled up to Jason, on and off for the better part of the last hour. This is one of their rare days off, and while they could have chosen to spend it doing any number of fun things out in the world, nothing appeals to either of them more than a quiet day in together. So that’s what they do—they start it off by sleeping in for the first time in recorded history. Then, Jason makes breakfast, and they eat it on the couch—while Dick will not tolerate even a single crumb in his perfectly maintained nest, the couch is fair game for any number of messes. They’ve spent most of the day lazing around the apartment since then, and the relaxation has been exactly what Jason and Dick have both needed for a very long time.

But taking a day to themselves comes with another perk—one Jason’s been looking forward to for months. A full day free of obligations of any kind means Dick and Jason get to play their favorite little game together.

Dick opens his eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight that streams through the apartment. Jason has to take a moment to admire how fucking pretty he is—his black hair is messy and adorable, and his eyelashes look dark and long against his cheeks when he blinks. “What time is it?” he asks groggily.

Jason checks his watch. “Ten til six.”

”You could just say 5:50 like a normal person,” Dick suggests. He squirms against Jason under the covers.

Jason raises an eyebrow, and feels a smirk beginning to spread across his face. “You’re squirming,” he observes.

Dick glares at him, but the effect is somewhat dulled by the way his eyes are widened with needy omega arousal. “Uh, yeah,” he says like the reason should he obvious. And it is. Jason just likes toying with him. “I have to pee.”

Jason grins and leans down to kiss Dick’s forehead. “I know you do, baby. But you can’t go yet. It’s almost six. Timmy’s coming over, remember?”

Dick squirms again, restless against Jason’s chest. “Ugh. Yeah.”

”You’ll be a good omega,” Jason assures Dick, lips pressed against his forehead. “I know you can do it, baby.”

Dick continues to glare. Jason falls a little more in love with him.

The game is like this: Jason makes his omega hold until he wets himself. That’s the only constant. Every other detail is flexible.

They don’t do it very often, because neither of their lives allow for much free time—much less free time that aligns with the other’s schedule. But that just makes it all the more exciting when they do make time, once every few months. Jason remembers last time, when Dick, still in the Nightwing suit, had only just made it into his apartment before losing control and completely soaking his suit as staggered down the hallway into the bathroom. Or the time before that, when he’d lost it right in bed—in his nest—sitting in Jason’s lap. That one was particularly exciting—Dick hardly ever allowed his nest to be messed with in any way. The sex that had come after both occasions had been legendary.

The game takes advantage of omegas’ natural submissive instincts as well. Under pressure and in extreme circumstances, some omegas will lose control of their bladders in an instinctual attempt to please their alpha and demonstrate their complete submission. It doesn’t happen often, especially not to Dick, who has trained for years to fight against his omega instincts when necessary. But sometimes, when Dick’s already absolutely desperate and almost unable to hold on—when he’s in a submissive state of mind anyways, in the presence of the alpha he trusts with his life—sometimes if Jason growls at just the right pitch or grabs him by the back of the neck, he can make him lose control on the spot, soaking himself and Jason in his own piss, reeking of submission and arousal. Jason fucking loves it. There is literally nothing hotter on Earth. And Jason’s seen a lot of hot shit.

The most exciting part of today’s game is arriving in approximately five minutes—Dick has invited Tim over to watch a movie with them. Throughout the duration of the visit, he won’t be allowed to use the restroom. And, naturally, he would hate to let Tim in on what’s happening. He’ll have to act completely natural.

Dick and Jason are all set up and ready to go by the time Tim lets himself into their apartment. Snacks have been prepared, the movie has been queued up on the television, and Dick has curled himself into Jason’s side like a clingy koala. His face is a little redder than usual, but that’s the only giveaway.

”Hey,” Tim says as he takes his seat on the opposite end of the couch.

”Hi, Timmy!” Dick greets with a wide smile. Game or no game, he’s always delighted to see Tim outside of work.

Jason grunts in greeting, but it’s not an aggressive grunt, so Dick counts it as a win.

”What are we watching?” Tim asks, grabbing a bowl of popcorn. 

Dick pulls a thick blanket over himself and Jason—not because it’s particularly cold out, but because he needs to fucking piss and if he doesn’t grab himself it’ll be game over. He’s been waiting all day, and he can feel the low, burning ache in his bladder.

Safely concealed beneath the blanket, Dick grips himself. The pressure subsides—not substantially, but enough. He squirms under the guise of becoming more comfortable. “Uh, Elf,” he responds.

Jason groans. “Again? You make us watch that every year.”

”Yes, again!” Dick responds dramatically. “There is no better Christmas movie.”

Tim grimaces indecisively, and seems to decide that, regardless of his opinion on the movie, he’d rather agree with Dick than Jason. “Will Farrell is funny.”

”Will Farrell has dead, soulless eyes,” Jason retorts. Dick just shakes his head exasperatedly.

They start the movie, and very quickly, Dick realizes that he had made a disastrous miscalculation. Because—Elf is funny. It makes him laugh.

But if he laughs too hard he’s gonna piss himself. Right here, on the couch, halfway on Jason’s lap, right in front of Tim.

Not. Happening.

Jason comes to the same realization a few minutes later, and his eyes widen with ill-concealed glee. “You know, maybe this movie isn’t so bad after all!”

By the time they’re an hour in, Dick’s desperation has risen to new levels. His efforts to resist continually squirming against Jason are becoming more and more futile, and nothing in the universe will convince him to let go of his cock short of a fucking supervolcano or an asteroid. Because if he does that, he’s gonna piss his pants. Nope.

At some point in the middle of the movie, Tim stands up. “Bathroom break,” he explains, and leaves the movie running as he strides down the hall to the bathroom.

As soon as the door clicks shut behind him, Dick’s shudders and presses his face hard into Jason’s shoulder. “Oh God,” he moans quietly. “Jason. I have to go so badly.”

”Yeah?” encourages Jason, nuzzling the side of his head gently. “How bad?”   
  


“Unh,” is Dick’s helpful description.

Jason reaches down beneath the blanket and puts his large hand on Dick’s, where he’s gripping himself like there’s no tomorrow. He squeezes gently, and Dick moans again, quietly and involuntarily into his neck. “Move your hand,” Jason whispers. “Want to feel you.”

”Ugh—can’t,” Dick groans desperately.

“You can,” Jason insists. Before Dick realizes what’s happening, Jason has moved Dick’s hand out of the way. In that unexpected second, he can’t help a leak from bursting forth, soaking a baseball-sized wet spot into the front of his pants. Then, Jason places his hand where Dick’s used to be, squeezing, and he’s able to regain control again, panting.

Jason’s eyes widen as he feels the dampness beneath his hand. “Baby, you’re leaking.” He presses down to feel that dampness against his palm, and groans with how hot it makes him. Dick squeezes his eyes shut.

Then, the door across the hall clicks open, and Tim’s coming back. Quickly, Dick removes his head from Jason’s neck, and does his best impression of his normal self. Jason follows suit.

Tim doesn’t say anything, so Dick and Jason assume he hasn’t noticed anything. Thank goodness.

However relieved he is, however, that Tim is still in the dark, Dick is left with the pressing issue of his worsening need. Every minute that goes by tests his tenuous control—sometimes he feels like he’s only moments away from losing his grip entirely.

When there are only twenty minutes left in the movie, he’s ready to cry from it. He’s so desperate, he could burst any minute—but this is the best part. He knows if he wanted to, he could get up and go to the restroom right then, and Jason wouldn’t think any less of him. He could call off the game entirely, no questions asked. But he loves it as much as Jason does. The loss of control, the hot piss soaking through his pants—yeah, he’s not going to give that up any time soon.

That said, there is a slight issue—even if Dick wanted to get up and use the bathroom, he literally couldn’t, because there’s a wet patch on his pants that Tim would be able to see. There is no way to get out of his soft blanket cocoon without revealing that he’s a moment away from soaking himself—that he already has, to an extent. He’s trapped.

Finally, finally, the movie comes to an end. Tim seems willing to stick around a little longer, but Jason makes some excuse to get him out the door, and finally, he leaves, calling out, “See you later!” to Dick as he goes.

The door shuts behind him with a quiet click. They wait in total silence until the sound of his retreating footsteps has totally faded. Then, Dick breathes out.

”Oh God, Jason, I’m gonna piss myself,” he moans into Jason’s shoulder, panting. Jason grabs him by the hips and, finally discarding the blanket, hauls the omega into his lap and replaces his hand against the wet spot. It’s gone damp and cold in the time that’s passed—which means that when Dick leaks again, Jason will instantly be able to feel it.

Jason growls, palming Dick’s omega cock through his pants. “Yeah, baby? Gonna piss yourself all over my lap?”

Dick moans, throwing his head back. “Yeah,” he pants, “yeah. Can’t help it. Been so desperate.”

Jason shudders. “No,” he suddenly says, a new idea surfacing. “You can wait another five minutes. Right?”

”Oh my God,” Dick gasps, “no, no, I can’t! Alpha. I’ve been waiting so long. Please.” The desperation has reached it’s peak, to the extent that Dick cannot concentrate on a single thought other than the fact that he needs to pee, right fucking now. He can’t stop squirming in Jason’s lap, holding Jason’s hand down on his crotch as if daring him to release the pressure. He can’t remember if he’s ever been this desperate before in his life.

Jason meets his eyes and growls in that deep alpha pitch. The kind that gets through Dick’s defenses every damn time.

He can’t help it—he slumps, boneless, in Jason’s lap, and suddenly the wet patch on his pants is growing, spreading, glistening, as he completely soaks himself. He can feel it—hours worth of buildup all releasing at once in a near orgasmic release. Warm and wet through his pants and onto Jason’s where they meet, pooling up between them and soaking onto the couch below, and the blanket. There’s so fucking much—it feels like he’ll never stop pissing, and he probably couldn’t even if he tried—he never can, when it’s Jason’s alpha voice that prompts him to in the first place.

He’s shuddering as it comes to an end, and Jason is staring at him with arousal that he doesn’t even bother to hide. Jason grabs at his thighs where they glisten, squeezing to feel the piss that seeps from the saturated fabric. His hands move to Dick’s ass—also soaked—and he groans, leaning forward to kiss Dick deeply. “You,” he says in between hot, open mouthed kisses, “are the hottest fucking person, in the universe. You’re so good for me. So fucking good.”

Dick whines into his mouth—a pure omega sound escaping to match the omega instincts that have led them here, to this piss-damp couch. He grinds down into Jason’s legs, which are almost as soaked as Dick’s own, and moans when he realizes.

When the dampness has cooled down and they’re left uncomfortable, Jason undressed them both. He gets off on eating Dick’s pussy til he comes—and wonders what he did to deserve this perfect, perfect mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edit this at all so if you catch any typos, feel free to point them out. If you’ve got any prompts, feel free to hit me with them lol. Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions/prompts please leave them in the comments and I might write them. Preferences for me is Dick Grayson (duh lol) and pretty much anything else I’ll at least consider? No kinkshaming from me my friends


End file.
